Além das linhas inimigas
by Brightest Moonlight
Summary: Stiles vê o seu mundo virar de cabeça para baixo quando é capturado por um grupo de rebeldes. Nem precisa ser dito que ele imediatamente odeia o líder do grupo, o arrogante - embora gostoso- Alpha Derek Hale. Mas não pode ser tão ruim assim, pode? STEREK!AU.


_**O começo (sobre morrer e acreditar)**_

_**-X-**_

Eles dizem nas escolas e nos centros de treinamento que existe apenas um tipo de monstro no mundo. Os lobisomens, o sobrenatural e tudo aquilo que para eles é inferior aos seres humanos são a ameaça. Os humanos são melhores, a supremacia e tudo aquilo que não tiver um DNA completamente humano é imundo e deve ser entregue e aniquilado.

Eles contam que o Grande Massacre foi apenas uma retaliação a prévios atos violentos dos "indignos". Para eles, a história tem apenas um lado. E essa é a única coisa que importa.

Claudia Stilinski nunca acreditou em nada disso, nas palavras de ódio e violência que passam quase todos os dias na televisão.

Ela se remexe em sua cadeira, suas mãos já doendo por estar amarrada naquela cadeira a tanto tempo.

Claudia se perguntava qual seria a desculpa que eles haviam dado para sua família em relação a sua ausência. Será que a Organização havia falado que ela havia morrido em um violento ataque de lobisomens? Ou eles difamaram a sua imagem, apenas falando que ela havia acordado em uma manhã de domingo e ido embora? Será que machucá-la não seria o suficiente? Será que eles iriam atrás dos garotos dela também? John era tão inocente quanto parecia ser e mesmo que ele não gostasse das leis, ele as aceitava como todo mundo fazia. E Rupert era apenas uma criança. Ninguém iria machucar eles, não é? Claudia não sabia se queria saber a resposta.

Ela sabia que ela iria morrer. Esse era o preço a ser pago por tentar contar a verdade. E ela não se arrependia de nada. Sabia que estava fazendo a coisa certa e estava feliz por morrer pelo que acreditava. Ela esperava que quando chegasse a hora certa, as pistas e mistérios que ela havia deixado para trás levassem as pessoas que ela amava para a verdade - Marin provavelmente cumpriria a promessa que ela havia feito.

"É a sua vez." Claudia nunca havia visto aquele guarda antes e com certeza ele era novo ali. Ela sabia disso pelo jeito que as mãos dele tremiam enquanto a desamarrava da cadeira e a obrigava a levantar.

O guarda a empurra porta fora e ela se apóia no concreto enquanto os dois andam porta fora e pelo correrdor. Suas pernas pareciam querer ceder a qualquer momento e ela não conseguiria correr – e mesmo se conseguisse, não iria muito longe.

É um pouco clichê, pensa, quando o guarda abre uma porta e a empurra para fora. Um corredor que vai em direção a uma porta.

O que não é clichê são os cinco homens em fila, armados como se fossem a guerra, mas ela não sente medo de nenhum deles.

Assim que o guarda coloca nela a venda preta, Claudia fecha os olhos e se deixa arrastar. Acabou.

Seu último pensamento é John e Rupert e Beacon Hills e como ela havia prometido a Rupert que faria para ele biscoitos de menta com chocolate – mas isso já fazia meses, talvez ela estivesse perdendo a noção de tempo.

Claudia Stilinski não se arrepende. Ela só gostaria de ter tido tempo para se despedir.

**-X-**

Os cinco tiros fazem os pássaros voarem para longe das árvores e sangue manchar ainda mais a parede.

O corpo de uma mulher cai no chão, sem vida e fuzilado.

A Organização tem que fazer o que é necessário.

**-X-**

Rupert admite, agora, que talvez ir para a floresta sozinho talvez não tenha sido a melhor idéia do mundo. Mas ele precisava encontrar alguma pista sobre sua mãe. Ela estava desaparecida por semanas. Ele precisava ir e encontrar alguma coisa já que a Guarda parecia incapaz.

Ok, procurar pistas no meio da noite, com apenas uma lanterninha em mãos, com certeza não era a idéia mais inteligente do mundo.

Ele tropeça em um galho pela décima vez, seus joelhos ralando um pouco mais no processo. Sabia que deveria voltar, só que ele não sabia como. Seu pai já deveria ter mandado uma equipe de busca atrás de si, mas ele não podia ficar parado no meio do nada esperando. Então melhor seguir em frente.

O uivo que corta a noite é aterrador. Logo em seguida, as sirenes que se seguem só dizem uma coisa.

Rupert pode ter só doze anos mais ele sabe o que aquelas sirenes significam. E agora lá está ele na floresta, completamente perdido. No meio de uma caçada.

Ele está incerto. Ele pode correr por onde veio, mas ele duvida que iria longe ou ele poderia ficar onde está e esperar.

Um rosnado decide por ele e Rupert não pensa duas vezes antes de dar a volta e correr. Ele não olha para trás, suas pernas já ficando cansadas por correr no chão irregular na floresta. O rosnado está mais alto agora, mais freqüente e a fera está rapidamente o alcançando.

Ele tropeça em pedra em seu caminho na decida e cai ladeira a abaixo. Ele cai em água e sente um pouquinho de esperança porque ele pode seguir o riacho. Esse caminho ele conhece. Mas ele não está sozinho.

A besta é incrivelmente humanoide, mas isso não o torna menos assustador, ainda mais com os olhos amarelos brilhando na escuridão da floresta.

O lobisomem rosna novamente, suas garras parecendo aumentar de tamanho e Rupert sabe que vai morrer. É improvável que a Guarda Civil chegue ali a tempo e ele não tem a menor idéia de como se defender. Fecha os olhos, esperando o golpe.

Mas esse nunca vem. Ele abre os olhos para o som de uma luta feroz e encontra um lobisomem, bem menor do que outro, os dentes atacando o pescoço do agressor de Rupert.

Rupert não fica para assistir. Ele levanta o mais rápido que consegue e sai correndo na direção oposta da luta.

Ele não olha para trás.

* * *

Primeiro: essa fic é um universo alternativo onde o sobrenatural e os seres humanos estão em guerra. Tudo vai ser respondido nos próximos capítulos, mas eu ficarei feliz em responder as perguntas de vocês em relação a esse primeiro capitulo. Yep, eu deveria estar escrevendo Don't leave, mas essa fic está em hiatus indeterminado :/

Segundo: é uma fic sterek. Ou seja, não gosta não leia. Essa é a primeira e última vez que vou dar esse aviso. Outra, essa fic foi inspirada por Enemy Lines, da qhuinn. A fic está em inglês e pode ser encontrada no AO3.

E terceiro: Qualquer erro minha máxima culpa.

E a pista de quem esse Rupert é ta logo na cara. Quem descobrir quem é e porque esse nome, ganha cookie.

Reviews fazem o meu dia.


End file.
